Fauna
The Great Mountain Bear The Great Mountain Bear, another predator. Other than the second set of fore legs and larger mass, give them space and they’ll generally leave you alone. Unless hungry or threatened. The Great Mountain Bear, is a four armed Grizzly mutated to be stronger, and larger, the smallest never go below 1,500 lb, in weight, and could well be over 9.8 ft tall on its hind legs, some hunters have said that they have seen them grow to 15-18 feet on their hind legs. Though their natural counterparts are less impressive. The Wendigo The greatest danger any man can face is the Wendigo. It is a herbivore. A very aggressive, and territorial beast. A mutation of Moose, Wendigo have been tainted by radiation or some other unknown contaminants; there are however Moose who still roam unmutated in parts of Alaska these are not them. With it’s long claw like hooves, and sharp antlers, it will normally charge and use it’s antlers and claws to disembowel and kill those who find themselves in it’s territory. A Wendigo has three long claws one an independent finger, which they curl up and walk on all fours, usually they'll stand on their hind legs and use them to pull down branches, but their most distinguishing feature is their Fan like Antlers, which they shed annually, as they would continue to grow and down them under their weight. They are typically used to spear any unknowing trespassers who venture into their territory. The independent finger can be used to stab closer targets. And pull down branches. This image depicts a Mature Wendigo just before the winter shedding season it’s palmate antlers beginning to weigh down the beast. With a quilled neck and hind area predatory animals often avoid hunting this beast and prefer to find easier prey. The Local Natives and Survivors of the Great War still hunt this beast for sustenance and for sport, at great danger to themselves. The Huntsman Spider The Huntsman Spider. Descended from the Carolina Wolf Spider. This Mutated Monster is the fastest land arachnid, or I should say land Animal. This Spider is roughly the size of a large dog, not including the length of it's legs. This predator moves almost constantly except for when it sleeps, it's always searching for prey and it's nearly always deadly. It nests for short periods of time, hidden by a thin web covering. The Bald-Faced Hornet The Bald-Faced Hornet. A poisonous and deadly insect. It moves almost erratically as it buzzes about. Gathering pollen and building the nest take priority. It's Queens are massive. And the nests can be House sized. They are most prized for their honey which many brave deadly unrelenting stings as they protect the nest. The only way to harvest the Honey safely is to smoke them and put them into a state of rest. Northern Stags Northern Stags. Mutated Elk and or Caribou are collectively called Northern Stags. These creatures are often tame, and usually flee from predators. They stand about 6, to 7 feet tall and once corralled and broken make perfect Mounts much like Horses. They are faster but more skittish. Many long Weeks of proper training is needed to prevent them from bucking and breaking away from combat. Dogs The three most common breeds of dogs are the Alaskan Malamute ,Alaskan Husky and the Alaskan Klee Kai . There are many dog breeds but these populate the most among them. They are used from Sled dogs to Guard dogs, and everything in between. Many run wild, and are corralled and captured to be domesticated for use. Malamute Taken from the Wiki. The Malamute personality is one of strong independence. If a dog owner cannot cope with a dog that will not comply with the owner's every command, a more submissive breed should be selected. This dog has a long genetic foundation of living in the harshest environment imaginable, and many of its behaviors have adapted to survive in such environments. Independence, resourcefulness, and natural behaviors are common in the breed. Because of their intelligence, they can be difficult dogs to train. However, if the trainer understands Malamutes and how to keep them motivated, success is possible. Malamutes, like other Northern and sled dog breeds, can have a high prey drive, due to their origins and breeding. This may mean in some cases they will chase smaller animals, including other canines, as well as rabbits, squirrels, and cats; however, this has been difficult to document in detail beyond anecdotal, observational data and many Malamute owners have observed varying levels of prey drive between individual dogs. So while Malamutes are, as a general rule, particularly amicable around people and can be taught to tolerate smaller pets, it is necessary to be mindful of them around smaller animals and, as always with the larger breeds (and some others such as the Chihuahua), supervised around small children. Malamutes are very fond of people, a trait that makes them particularly sought-after family dogs, but unreliable watchdogs. Malamutes are nimble around furniture and smaller items, making them ideal house dogs, provided they get plenty of time outdoors meeting their considerable exercise requirements. If they are year-round outdoor dogs, letting them play in a baby pool filled with cold water in summer keeps them cool. In the winter, they love snow.Malamutes are usually quiet dogs, seldom barking. When a Malamute does vocalize, it often appears to be "talking" by vocalizing a "woo woo" sound. It may howl like a wolf or coyote, and for the same reason. Husky Taken from the Wiki The base of The Alaskan husky sled dog in Alaska and Canada is the Native Village dog. The Interior Village dog is a leggier, rangier and taller dog than the coastal Eskimo Village types. Many mushers prefer the true husky dogs that they call: "Villagey", and although there are no pure native dogs left, some dogs still throw back to those looks. These fully domesticated dogs arrived with paleo Indians and Eskimos thousands of years ago. Today, Alaskan Sled dogs may be hound crosses, husky types, or a combination of both. They also range in size and build depending on the use of the dog, such as for racing or for working. A working sled dog may be 50 to 80 lbs or a racing sled dog may be 35 to 60 lbs for a male or female. The old-time village dogs were indeed bred to imported Siberian dogs and also more recently to European dogs. Racing sled dogs vary greatly in type, and may be anything from a purebred pointer or hound to the modern Eurohound, a sprint dog that is unmatched for winning sprint races and is a predominantly black-colored combination of husky and German Shorthaired Pointer. There are also distance dogs which can race from 50 to 1,000 miles, and mid-distance dogs which race from 20 to 250 miles. Sled dogs are a combination of bloodlines developed by and best suited to the mushers who run them. Many of them retain the much-sought-after thick coat, balanced bodies, and tough feet of other northern breeds. Yet many others have too much hound or pointer for the northern climate and must wear booties and coats and sleep in heated barns. Many dogs are both racing and working dogs and are small and tough. Some are larger, depending on the type of work. Alaskan Huskies tend to vary as greatly in personality as in color and appearance. However, generally speaking, the Alaskan Husky is a very affectionate dog, bred to cuddle with other dogs as much as with people. They are incredibly athletic and keeping up with the Alaskan Husky energy level is a demanding task. These dogs are not suited to an urban apartment lifestyle as they need a constant source of exercise, and due to their amazing endurance, never seem to get tired. Alaskan Huskies, like Siberian Huskies, tend to wander. They are loyal insofar as they know who their pack is, but with their incredible speed and fierce independence, the Alaskan will not stick close when off-leash. The Alaskan Husky is an adventurer and is usually very comfortable with car rides and breaking out of old routines. Alaskan Huskies are generally very good with other dogs and gentle with people. They are ferocious eaters and can be food fixated. These dogs are happy to live outside as much as inside with their owners, but don't leave an Alaskan outside in a manicured lawn; these huskies love to dig. The coat of Alaskan Huskies tends to be self-cleaning like that of an Alaskan Malamute or a Siberian Husky, so it needs only infrequent bathing and doesn't tend to stink. They tend to be relatively bright dogs, though a somewhat "goofy" husky is not an anomaly. There is no fence too high for Alaskan Huskies; they can jump up to 6 feet from a sitting position. Swimming is not their strongest quality, but they tend not to show any resistance or fear of water and can be trained or encouraged to be active swimmers. They don't take to retrieving naturally. Due to the inclusion of sight-hound in their genetic make-up, Alaskans can have very good vision and a strong nose. They are gifted and passionate hunters and tend to show these qualities at a very young age. Alaskans can be seen hunting anything from deer to minnows with varying success. Bred as sled dogs, they also love to run. Alaskan Klee Kai Taken from the Wiki The Alaskan Klee Kai is a highly intelligent, curious and active breed. Unlike Siberian Huskies, whom they closely resemble, Alaskan Klee Kai can be standoffish and cautious around unfamiliar individuals. Because of their inherently reserved disposition in the presence of strangers, continual socialization throughout an Alaskan Klee Kai's life is highly encouraged. They are moderately active and have a strong prey drive. This means unless they are properly introduced and raised with smaller animals such as rabbits, hamsters, cats and birds, they will hunt them. They can be a great family dog if raised with young children who are careful with animals: Alaskan Klee Kai are not likely to tolerate being mistreated and should be monitored when with children. Because of their intelligence, they do well in obedience classes and have a high drive to please their owners which helps them to excel in this area as well as many other types of activities. Another such activity is agility in which the Alaskan Klee Kai almost seems to have been bred to take part in. The American marten, and Fisher They are just two of the animals hunted for their furs. Cattle Now we have the Wood bison , and Muskox . Which are more common if not outnumbering most cows or brahmin. It is unclear if the radiation affects them. Unlike the Brahmin. And finally we have Bighorners and Mountain goats or Mountain Bighorners. Mountain Bighorners are very similar to regular Bighorners, except for their long black horns. Stone Sheep: Not too uncommon in the Arctic Wasteland that is Post War Alaska. Stone Sheep are mutated Mountain Goats that have grown in size and have formed large stone like callouses on their heads. They are known to be extremely aggressive and are deadly in combat known to pulverize a man's bones in one charge. The Marabunta or Army Ants These Giant Ants live in huge underground nests, connected by long winding tunnels and offshoots where food is stored, or eggs hatch. From the workers, to soldiers, and the Armored Ants that protect the Queen. There are three types of Ants all of which follow a Queen. The Winged Ants, scouts gatherers and the eyes of the colony. They lay the scent trails for those to follow. They are the workers, who care out the spiraling tunnels, and scout for new nests and food sources. The Soldier Ant, the protectors of the colony. They form a strong offensive against all that threaten their home and Queen. The Armored Ants. Thier exoskeletons guard against even the highest of caliber bullets. Their exoskeletons have been used to line buildings as they often shed to regrow and strengthen their armor. Either it becomes too tight, or gets damaged during various activities. Falling rocks or even gunfire. Their armor is highly prized for it’s natural defense, making it very suitable for protective gear. Although they are highly territorial, they are a passive species, and outside of the colony. Won’t show any unaggravated aggression. Some have even said that they touched a few of them before, so long as they didn’t feel threatened. However, they all posses strong mandibles which chew through steel like clay. And often nest in cities, or even settlements. In truth they tend to nest everywhere there’s food, which a large city has in abundance. The Wolverine No other name strikes terror into the would be traveler than the Wolverine. Armed with powerful jaws, sharp claws, and a thick hide, wolverines, like most mustelids, are remarkably strong for their size. They may defend kills against larger or more numerous predators such as wolves or bears. At least one account reported a wolverine's apparent attempt to steal a kill from a black bear, although the bear won what was ultimately a fatal contest. In another account, a wolverine attacked a polar bear and clung to its throat until the bear suffocated. While wolverines have dominated wolves in competitions over a carcass, some wolves habitually prey on wolverines and can eradicate them from a given area. Additionally some Wolverines voracious eaters that they are, will devour literally anything from refuse piles to discarded weapons. In doing so they ingest potentially dangerous items but an odd mutation occurs once in a while. Wolverines that ingest Energy or Micro Fusion Cells physically mutate, energy cells become embedded into the flesh allowing Wolverines to absorb and discharge energy by way of a constant plasma stream via the mouth, a plasma breath. Studies have been conducted to uncover the source of this particular mutation but no substantial research findings have been found. These are especially dangerous and if encountered it is suggested to run. The Carrion Pigeon The Carrion Pigeon, as it’s known. Is a large Hawk like pigeon, that feeds insects and Humans alike. Scavengers by nature they’ll never hunt a prey larger than themselves, but they’ll help themselves to any meal they come across. With a long wingspan they circle prey for hours if need be, or reportedly days? A long pointed beak, and dull gray plumage define this common bird. Ice Lurks King crabs that mutated nearly like mirelurks, but have a tougher, spikier, shell than their southern cousins. A mutated king crab that has adapted an almost diamond like crystalline shell, that doubles as a hard barrier against attack and the elements. Unlike its lesser cousin the Mirelurk, the Ice lurk has a crystalline plate that drops over its face almost like an eyelid, leaving its only weakness its unarmored joints. Ice Lurk's also are known to burrow underneath the snow along the shores of oceans and lakes attacking prey when they sense vibrations around them. The Tyrant or Kushtaka (Otterman) The Tyrant is a beast that holds a misleading name. While it may look fierce and dangerous it is quite the opposite, unless provoked of course. The scaly skin often lead people to mistake this creature as reptilian but it's closest relative is the Sea Otter. Yes believe it or not this creature is a Mutated Sea Otter. Preying mostly on marine invertebrates, and sometimes fish. It has done much to keep the Mirelurk populations in check. But villagers find this creature a problem animal as it often roots around in food stores for Mirelurk meats and fish. And with pungent scent glands they taste something awful. They are a playful lot and are sometimes too inquisitive for their own good which forces hunters to either run them off, or if they've taken to human company kill them. The Qalupalik or Mirelurk King The Qalupalik is an Inuit mythological creature. They are human-like creatures that live in the sea, with long hair with green skin and long finger nails. The myth is that qalupaliks wear an amautiit (which is a form of pouch that Inuit parents wear to carry their children) so that they can take babies and children away who disobey their parents. The story was used to prevent children from wandering off alone else the qalupalik would take the children in her amautik under water and keep them forever. Qalupaliks are supposed to have a distinctive humming sound so they can be heard before they appear. Of course that is just a Myth given more credence due to the Mirelurks appearance. Here's an image of what a Qalupalik looks like . The Narseal The Narseal is a Narwhal that has undergone mutation to become a land and sea creature. It’s not exactly a seal, it’s physically closer to a Crocodile in terms of movement, with four webbed limbs, that allow the beast to run quickly covering short distances. With it’s long helical tusk, It charges any who’d dare bother the herd. It’s thick paddle like tail, and strong limbs make it deadly in close encounters. But normally it is a peaceful creature. Alaskan Emperor Penguins Alaskan Emperor Penguins. Introduced in 2058 by Mountain Genetics for research into their declining numbers. The Alaskan Emperor Penguin has a better reproductive capability than their Antarctic counterparts, partly due to Mountain Genetics and Alaska's climate. With plenty of food they have a healthy population, but have many natural predators. Their vocal cords produce a targeted sonic beam? Blast? You get the idea. To defend themselves from predators. Worcas (Inspired by SPLICERS Patrol of the Akhluts by ChuckWalton ) Worcas. They’re Wolf and Orca hybrids, whether due to mutation, or gene splicing. They exist. Much like Horses that act as mounts others to ride them. Once tamed. They have a fine layer of fur, and thick blubber to insulate from the cold. They’re both Aquatic and Semiaquatic animals, like seals. They live in packs, on the sea ice, and around the coastline. They thrive in all of Alaska’s environment and often travel along Canada’s coast. They are strong and predatory creatures, with massive jaws capable of crushing bone with ease. While they don’t hunt Humans exactly. A shortage of food will force them to seek out other means of prey. With webbed feet, a dorsal fin and a tail fin of Orcas. The dorsal fin, located on it’s back is not supported by bone, or any other similar structure. Usually the force of them swimming keeps it upright. Otherwise it tends to bend to either side. Category:Fauna